Halo4356
Halo4356 is a user on MinecraftWar, most notable for being the leader of Canada, having ascended from member up to sub-admin and everywhere in between, and being a trusted person. This was his demise on many occaisions. With Canada When Halo4356 first joined the server, it was fleeting. He was on for less than two weeks, then disappeared to manage his own server. A year and a half later, he reappeared. It was then he started the faction Canada, and with an alliance with Latvia, started one of the largest aboveground bases in the history of MinecraftWar. although no matter how imposing it was, it was never close to inpenetrable. It was under constant raids by lmluc99 and aron. It also acquired enemies in Japan and Arabia due to the allowance of Jakesh97. The Fall of Canada During the decline of Canada's prescence, many moles infiltrated Canada, such as soph00. they would relay Canada's position to hostile factions, which promptly raided them, notably SDG3xOV3RBOSS and IronHoarder. Halo4356 then relieved command of canada to Alastor, Halo4356's second-in-command. Canada would be disbanded soon after. Joining Obsidian Obsidian was a faction created by halo4356, and was halo43576's forst ever belowground base. obsidian thrived for an extensive period due to the paranoia of halo4356, letting only trusted members in. halo4356 disbanded obsidian after half of its 11 members left, taking all of obsidian's riches with him. Up the ranks! Soon after the disbanding of Obsidian, Halo4356 started a canada revival, while sharing a base with Elven. it was here that Halo4356 went into a state of sadness, and resorted to glitches and hacks. he quickly, using these hacks, gathered up close to 10 million dollars, but days later his account was reset, causing him to leave the server yet again, but for less than two weeks. Obtaining Moderator Status Less than a week after the revival of MinecraftWar, Halo4356 applied for moderator status, and ascended quickly to supermod. During a raid on KOTF, Halo43566 was caught carrying hacked lava blocks, but IronHoarder was nice enough to only demote him, instead of the ban that was called for. He then took on the rank of moderator for the months afterwards. Member or Moderator? Halo4356, being gone on vacation for a week, arrived back to minecraftwar to find a changed server, the switch from factions to towny. Not fully understanding the rules and prospect of this, and not knowing that under his new rank, sub-admin, he could destroy blocks on peace days, he raided a base on wednesday, a peace day. He griefed, unknowingly abusing his admin powers, and was consequently demoted to member. this Caused halo4356 to leave the server for a month, and coming back-to yet another change. Recently With constant owner and administration changes, with IronHoarder being demoted, Coolnight94 being demoted, and Hansington and Thebeast5282 filling their shoes, he has decided the staff is too crowded and he resigned, despite being respected and desired as a moderator. Category:Canada Category:Lmluc99 Category:IronHoarder Category:Hansington Category:Moderator Category:Obsidian Category:Towny